Una Cita para el Baile
by El almirante
Summary: Alguna vez han tenido problemas en invitar una pareja par algun tipo de baile... Pues Luffy no sera la excepción... este va para LuffyxNami que se que le encanta esta pareja.


Hola, como estan, yo aquí con otro nuevo fic, y este va dedicado a LuffyxNami para darle el placer de dejar de leer fics trágicos y se ria un poco, y también a todos los que lo leen… espero que los disfruten…

Hola, como estan, yo aquí con otro nuevo fic, y este va dedicado a LuffyxNami para darle el placer de dejar de leer fics trágicos y que se ria un poco, y también a todos los que lo leen… espero que los disfruten…

&

**CITA PARA EL BAILE**

&

Era un dia normal en la escuela Grand Line, y en la sala 2-C la clase se encontraba impaciente por empezar su día, sobre todo por el rumor de que el maestro daría una gran noticia el día de hoy, después de un rato de bullicio el mismo hace acto de escena.

-Buenos días estudiantes!- dijo el maestro Rob Lucci.

-buenos días profesor!- dijo la clase.

-Como sabran, hoy tengo una noticia importante que darles!- dijo con mucha serenidad –mañana se llevara a cabo el gran baile del One Piece, así que esperamos que asistan y se diviertan-

-EL GRAN BAILE DEL ONE PIECE!- dijo un muy emocionado luffy –Ya tienes a quien llevar al baile, Zoro!- dijo el moreno volteando a ver a su compañero de clase.

-Perdon…?!- le contesto el marimo.

-Ya lo olvidaste, prometiste que este año los dos conseguiríamos una pareja que llevar al baile!-

-O… cierto!-

-Y dime a quien tienes pensado llevar!- le pregunto emocionado.

-La verdad… es que todavía no decidido aún!-

-Decidir?!- le pregunto extrañado.

-Que aun no he decidido a quien llevar, Robin, Kuina o a Tashigi!- dijo volteando a ver no muy emocionado al trio de chicas sentadas una tras de la otra, Kuina, la primera quien se encontraba tallando algo en su pupitre con su katana, le muestra que se trataba de un corazón que dice "Kuina + Zoro", la segunda, Robin, haciendo florecer un par de manos que moldean la forma de un corazón.

-Oye! YO LO VI PRIMERO!- dice Kuina, amenazandola con su espada.

-No me hagas usas mis poderes Hana Hana contra ti!- le responde la pelinegra.

Mientras que Tashigi acomodaba un poco sus lentes mientras le lanzaban un guiño muy seductor…

-Y TUS QUE CREES QUE HACES!- le gritan las dos, para luego las tres lanzarse como gatas en celo sobre su chico espadachín, el cual no se encontraba muy contento que digamos.

-Bueno… yo ya tengo planeado a quien invitar!- dijo Luffy observando a una guapa chica pelirroja **(N/A: Supongo que saben quien es)**, cuando de pronto ve a Sanji, Ace y Usopp (la competencia), acechandola con ramos de flores y chocolates.

-Mas vale que te apresures romeo jeje!- le dice Zoro.

Luffy furioso comienza a ponerse rojo de furia y expulsar humo…

-Maestro, Luffy esta usando su Gear Second de nuevo!- dijo Chopper sentado enfrente.

**MAS TARDE EN LA CLASE DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA.**

Se ve Nami corriendo en la pista de entrenamiento cuando de pronto luffy se le acerca.

-Hola nami, me preguntaba si tal vez tu y yo…- pero es interrumpido subitamente por la patada sanji, pero antes de poder decir algo es golpeado por un pelotita de hierro, dejando a usopp libre

-Hola nami, porque no tu y yo…- cuando de pronto es carbonizado por el fuego de Ace –No los escuches- dice él…

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA.**

Luffy ve su oportunidad cuando ve a Nami sola sin la competencia leyendo tranquilamente… decidi escribir una nota de amor con una caligrafía mas o menos aceptable, y enviarsele mediante un avion papel, que llega a su destino y deja emocionada a la pelirroja, pero luego nota la pesima caligrafía, y al bibliotecario barbinegra riendose como estupido asi, entendiendo la indirecta abolla la carta y la arroja a la basura, causando la tipica depresión de su escritor.

Después de todos los intentos fallidos, luffy decide que es hora de pedir un consejo.

**EN LA OFICINA DEL CONSEJERO DE LA ESCUELA.**

-Y eso es lo que sucede Sr. Shanks, cada vez que intento invitar a Nami a salir, algo sucede!- contesta el mugiwara recostado sobre una de esas camas de los psicologos.

-El amor es complicado a tu edad, mi querido Luffy- contesta el pelirrojo –El único consejo que te puedo dar, es que sigas a tu corazón y el te mostrara el camino!-

-Corazón… ESO ES!- dice el mugiwara quien inspirado sale corriendo del lugar.

**EN EL PATIO DE SALIDA DEL COLEGIO.**

Nami se encontraba sobre el juego de la jaula de barrotes disfrutando el paisaje cuando Sanji se le acerca.

-Mi querida Nami-san aceptarías ir al baile conmigo!- le pregunta.

Pero justo cuando la pelirroja iba a decir algo aparece Ace.

-Mi corazón arde por ti!- dijo, y no literalmente. –quieres al baile conmigo!-

Pero cuando iba a contestarle de pronto juegos artificiales disparados por Usopp aparecen en el cielo dibujando el rostro de nami con luces brillantes.

-Es muy lindo Usopp, pero eres muy mentiroso para mi!- dijo provocando la desilusion del narizón.

-A mi me agradan los mentirosos!- dijo Kaya quien de pronto aparecio a su lado, feliz de nuevo disparaba una nueva boshi artificial la que esta vez dibuja el rostro de Kaya en el cielo, causando que la rubia se lance a sus brazos causando el sonrojo de la propia imagen de kaya en el cielo.

Nami un poco incomoda con eso de pronto observa como un enorme corazon de Goma Aparece en el cielo con algo escrito encima…

"_NAMI, QUIERES IR AL BAILE DEL ONE PIECE CONMIGO, ATTE. LUFFY"_

El mugiwara quien se habia inflado la panceta y habia formado un corazon sobre el que escribio el mensaje, desciende luego de exhalar el aire justo enfrente de la pelirroja dejando celosos a sus rivales…

-Oh Luffy, que dulce eres, pero ya decidi con quien ir al baile!- decepcionado el moreno se desvanece como polvo como llevado por el viento ante la risa de sus rivales.

Justo en ese momento aparece Sogeking y se lleva de la mano a su pareja, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Eso si fue raro!- dijo Usopp.

-Que puedo decir, me agradan los chicos misteriosos!- dijo nami quien feliz y contenta se marcha con su pareja del baile perdiendose en el horizonte mientras suena la campana del fin de las clases.

**&**

**FIN**

**&**

NOTA: Todos los personajes son del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda, no me pertenecen a mi, ni tampoco la serie, el tema esta inspirado en un Universo Alterno donde los Piratas del Mugiwara son compañeros de una clases, **Y NO!** Esta basada en "Preparatoria Grand Line" de

Espero que os haya agradado pese a no ser un LuNa en concreto, pero fue divertido.

Que tengan un buen día y sigan leyendo.

Almirante, Cambio y Fuera.


End file.
